Price of Love
by Shadowwriter1636
Summary: What would you pay for love?


**Price of Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words. THis is where my warped mind goes. **

**Reviews are appreciated. **

"You want me to what?"

"You heard me."

"You have to be joking, that's more up Morgan's alley." David said coming out of the bathroom with his toothbrush still in his mouth.

"Oh trust me; Morgan is doing it, as are Spencer and Aaron. Come on David, it will be fun."

"Fun for whom, certainly not me." He said ducking back into the bathroom.

Following him she whined, "But David it's for a good cause."

"Don't whine, Erin it's not in your nature." He said coming again out of the bathroom drying his goatee. "In all the years the bureau has been doing this, I've never consented to be involved, so why should I now? Besides I thought these things were for bachelors, I'm a married man, and how did you get Hotch to agree?"

Erin sat on the bed beside her husband taking his hand in hers, "You should do it because your wife is co-chairman this year and she asked you. We're adding sexy, handsome married men and women this year. It's just dinner, David. Aaron is doing it because JJ bribed him."

"And another thing, how did you get involved?" He asked kissing her hand.

Erin watched as he took his brush and made sure every hair was in place. "Penelope was asked to be chairwoman and she asked if I'd help her. I couldn't tell her no, not after all she's done for me. Please David?" Walking up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing that special spot on his neck, when she felt him shiver, she knew he'd do anything she asked.

"Okay, I'll do it but you better make damn sure it's dinner only." He said kissing her and grabbing his sports jacket. "Now that you got your way, as always, Mrs. Rossi, are you ready to go? Quantico beckons"

/

Dave walked into the bullpen, glaring at Morgan and Reid as he passed, then up the stairs to Hotch's office.

Aaron Hotchner looked up as his friend entered, from the look on his face; Erin had finally talked to him. "Hi Dave, something on your mind?" He asked trying to keep a straight face.

"You knew…you knew and you didn't warn me? Some friend you are." Dave said teasingly as he sat in the chair across from the Unit Chief

"Sorry buddy, but I was threatened if I mentioned it to you before your wife, they'd make sure I got the worst of the bidders"

"Oh I have a feeling I'll get the worst, I can't believe I even considered doing this. Erin said JJ bribed you, what did she offer?"

"JJ offered to take Jack for a weekend so Beth and I could have some adult time. How did she get you to agree? I figured another Strauss Rossi battle would take place." Hotch told him.

Dave blushed, "she knows if she kisses me in a certain spot on the back of my neck I'll do whatever she wants and she played that card this morning."

/

The team had been in San Francisco for several days, landing at Quantico on Friday afternoon, they headed to the BAU to get ready for the charity auction that evening. Garcia had left assignments on their desks with instructions to be at the hotel no later than 6 PM. She and Erin would have their clothes waiting for them.

Morgan walked into the hotel ballroom followed by Hotch, Reid and Rossi. Garcia saw them and immediately started giving them directions.

"Where's Erin?" Dave asked. It hadn't seen his wife in over a week and he needed to touch her before this mess started.

"She's around her somewhere, I'll tell her when I see her you're in the back." Penelope said.

/

The FBI Date for Dinner Charity Auction began right on time and Dave still hadn't seen Erin. The auctioned off a couple female agents, then Reid, a few more agents Dave didn't deal with and then Hotch whom was won by a anonymous bidder. He knew she had to be somewhere around she was co-chairman.

When it was his turn, Dave walked out on the stage, escorted by JJ. She gave all the particulars and Garcia opened the bidding. A lot of agents and those who paid to be involved want to have dinner with Dave. Bidding went high fast; Garcia told them there was an unidentified bidder who raised the bid to $15 thousand dollars.

"Impressive, do I hear 20 thousand?" Dave recognized the voice; Erin had taken over the auction.

He turned and gave her a look she knew well. He wasn't happy but the rest of the world couldn't see it.

From somewhere in the audience he heard, "20 thousand dollars."

JJ walked up to Erin, "Our anonymous bidder raised the bidding to 25 thousand."

Erin looked out at the crowd, "anyone else? Going once, twice, sure no other bids? Sold to our anonymous bidder for twenty-five thousand dollars, thank you, Agent Rossi."

Dave went back stage where he found Erin and Garcia getting ready to auction Morgan. Grabbing his wife's hand he pulled her off to the side. "David, I have work to do here." She told him with a quick kiss.

"I've been gone for over a week and that's all I get?" Dave told her smiling. He knew she was focused on this project, but he'd missed her and he wanted to spend a couple minutes with her before he had to take off to have dinner with his bidder.

"Amante, I love you, you know that. We have the whole day tomorrow. You know how important this is to the bureau. Every dime we raise is for the children."

Shaking his head, "okay, but tomorrow I get your full attention."

Nodding, she kissed him again and was gone.

JJ told each of the guys where they were to meet their dinner date and where they were to take them, when she came to Rossi. "Dave, you need to pick up your anonymous bidder in room 1114 and dinner will be at Charlie Palmers. The reservation is in your name for 9:30 PM. That will give you time to get up to her room, introduce yourself before the limo picks you up at 9:10 PM."

Looking at his watch, Rossi sighed, 8:30. He turned on his heels and headed to the elevator.

/

/

Alone on the elevator, Dave wondered what he'd let Erin talk him into. He didn't want to have dinner with a stranger tonight. He wanted to go home, cuddle with his wife, have some hot sex and fall asleep in her arms. As the door opened he pushed off the back wall and walked down the hall, stopping in front of the room. Knocking her head someone inside say, "Be right there."

Opening the door was a beautiful brunette, with dark brown eyes. "Agent Rossi, Please come in." Dave stepped into the room but remained by the door. "Would you like to have a seat while I finish getting ready?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Suit yourself; I'll be a minute." She left going into another room.

Dave took a tentative step into the living room, looking around. He'd been in a lot of hotel, nice ones; in his mind he rated this room 4.5 star. He heard a door open behind him, turning around he found himself slammed against the wall, lips devouring his in a searing kiss. Smiling against those lips he knew so well. Pulling away he wrapped his arms tightly around is attacker. "I'm here to pick up the woman who paid an exorbitant amount of money for dinner with me."

"To hell with dinner." Capturing his lips again, then pulling him by the tie into the bedroom, Erin Strauss-Rossi laughed. "Do you honestly think I would let some other woman spend the evening with my man when I haven't seen him in a week?"

"That was a lot of money, Baby. You could have me for free." Dave said kissing the back of her neck, then moving to the sensitive spot just below her ear, as he lowered the zipper of her dress.

"I'd have gone as high as a million dollars David," unbuttoning his shirt, sliding it off his muscular shoulders, kissing his chest. "Now stop talking, it's so over rated."

Dave fell on the bed taking her with him, he didn't care that they had just spent twenty-five grand; it was for a good cause, he was happy to pay whatever the price, he'd missed his wife and tonight he planned on showing her just how much. No price was too high for love.


End file.
